


Second Time

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll always remember my first time,” Cecil used to say, jokingly, after a particularly strong glass of Armagnac, or whatever mildly esoteric drink Cecil felt like indulging in that night, “it was fucking in tents.”</p><p>It made Earl laugh and roll his eyes every time, but it always warmed something in his chest just a little, that Cecil did, however tenuously sometimes, remember that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random CecEarl I wrote for [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/) because of reasons.

“I’ll always remember my first time,” Cecil used to say, jokingly, after a particularly strong glass of Armagnac, or whatever mildly esoteric drink Cecil felt like indulging in that night, “it was fucking in tents.”

It made Earl laugh and roll his eyes every time, but it always warmed something in his chest just a little, that Cecil did, however tenuously sometimes, remember that. What Cecil remembered changed day by day, and it generally seemed to trend that Cecil remembered less and less. Most of their shared childhood was gone from Cecil’s mind, almost everything from before age 15, and the few years after that, until Cecil went off to college, were getting to be spotty at best. But he always remembered his first time involved Earl and a stary sky and a tent. Earl could take solace in that.

Cecil didn’t remember their second time. Earl wouldn’t have expected him to, really, even without the memory issues. It wouldn’t have been anything special for him, even if it was for Earl, it happening a couple years later on an otherwise unremarkable day.

The sun was up, and it was hot out, but nothing out of the ordinary. Cecil had somehow talked Earl into driving out into the Wastes in his beat up old pick-up truck, instead of staying home and training for a few Venture Scout challenges, or picking up more hours at the gas station. Cecil was good at talking Earl into things.

“I didn’t bring any sunblock,” Earl groaned, laying shirtless in the back of that pick-up, staring up at that hot sun, “I’m gonna look like a lobster.”

“No, you won’t,” Cecil protested before pausing, “Well, maybe if you get enough freckles you might look like an uncooked one.”

Earl cursed under his breath, cracking open an eye to see if there was a tarp he could lay under anywhere in the dusty truck bed. “/Ugh./ I’m gonna get more freckles. I don’t /need/ anymore freckles.”

Cecil chuckled, shaking his head, which was coincidentally pillowed on his own shirt and on a tarp Earl would have liked to have known about.“Didn’t your mom used to say freckles were Angel kisses?”

“She said Santa wasn’t a drugged up government bear, and that I didn’t have a dad ‘cause she plucked me out of a garden, too. Ma used to say a lot of things,” Earl sighed, “And anyway, Angels aren’t real, and if they were, I sure wouldn’t want them kissing me.”

With a heavy sigh, Cecil sat up, looking down and frowning at his friend. “Whiny and bitter doesn’t suit you, Earl Harlan.”

Earl blushed a little, squirming beneath Cecil’s disapproving look. “Yeah,” he huffed, trying to sound nonchalant and failing, “well, being away from Night Vale doesn’t suit you, Cecil Palmer.”

There was silence for a moment before Cecil laid back down, looking up at the sun again. “Did you miss me, Earl?”

“Yeah,” Earl admitted, “you’re my best friend. What am I supposed to do, not miss you? We’ve been inseparable for years and now you’re off at the biggest college in the quint-state area meeting all these new people and making new friends and stuff. I’m surprised you even bothered to come home for summer break...”

More silence filled the air, until Cecil reached over and took Earl’s hand. “I missed you too.”

Earl didn’t say anything to that, only squeezing Cecil’s hand in reply.

“Do you think we’ll get a chance to go camping together this summer? Like we did when we were kids?” Cecil asked some moments later.

“Of course,” Earl assured, “I mean, I’m busy, but I’m not /that/ busy I couldn’t take you out when I go sometime before you leave.”

“Good,” Cecil replied, smirking just a bit as he continued, although Earl couldn’t see it, “I always liked camping with you.”

Earl chuckled lightly, murmuring a, “I liked camping with you, too,” before letting the comfortable silence return.

It was broken again a while later by Cecil’s voice. “You know what would keep the sun off you, Earl?”

“Going back to town and getting a Coke at the gas station?”

Cecil shook his head and sat up, changing position so that he was hovering over Earl. “That would work, but I think I like the idea of blocking it from you myself much better.”

Earl laughed, and made it halfway through protesting, “Cecil, it’s too hot for this,” before Cecil’s hips rolled down against Earl’s, making his breath hitch.

The action was repeated slowly a few more times, causing a small whimper from Earl’s throat and a growing hardness in his shorts.

“Do you want me to stop?” Cecil asked at the whimper, pausing the rhythm of his hips just long enough for Earl to breath out, “Never.”  
At that, Cecil stopped with the teasing, resting his weight on one elbow while reaching between himself and Earl to undo the red-head’s shorts and his own while he was at it, pushing Earl’s underwear out of the way and revealing that he wasn’t wearing any himself.

Earl moaned once he was freed from his shorts, Cecil’s hand wrapping loosely around both their lengths as they rocked against each other.

“D-do you have… y’know, stuff?” Earl asked, pausing his movement when he felt closer to the edge than he’d like to be so soon.

Cecil swore under his breath, rocking against Earl harder, “Didn’t plan ahead. I’m not a Scout anymore, y’know,” he chuckled, although it got caught up in a moan of his own, “But this is okay, right? Just this?”

Earl nodded as best he could, deciding to not hold back, bucking into Cecil’s hand. “Yeah... So good.”

It wasn’t much longer until Earl lost it, coming by Cecil’s hand for the second time in his life, the only hand other than his own that he had so far, and spilling over his own stomach as he dug his fingertips into Cecil’s back to keep him close.

Cecil only lasted another minute or so before coming with a cry, adding to the mess and collapsing on top of his friend.

They laid there until the sweat on Cecil’s back started to cool uncomfortably and Earl mentioned something about not being able to breath with that much weight on his chest, which wasn’t quite the truth, but Cecil was surprisingly heavy when bonelessly blissed out on top of someone. After that, Cecil cleaned up, using Earl’s shirt, and mumbled an apology for that before slipping his own shirt back on. “We should probably get back to town by nightfall. I’ve heard the winds might be kicking up later.”

“Yeah, I heard that, too,” Earl agreed, putting himself back into his shorts and leaving the ruined shirt in the back of the truck as he sat up and hopped out of it, climbing into the cab. He felt grateful that the A/C somehow worked despite everything else that didn’t in the old junker. He also felt confused about what had just happened and what it meant for his friendship with Cecil. Their first time hadn’t changed anything, not on Cecil’s end anyway, and there was no telling yet if this time would either, or if there would be a time after this.

Cecil joined him in the truck quickly, only giving him a small smile as Earl pulled back onto the road and headed toward town.


End file.
